


Scarring Reminder

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Burns, M/M, Poetry, Wounds, all the feels, angel!cas - Freeform, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/90266136070/ticklememisha-hollyoakhill">Based on this fanart</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarring Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some feels on Valentine's Day

He pleads and shouts  
Get away!  
That he’ll only get hurt  
If he cradles the angel to his chest  
There’s blood on his face  
Grace leaking from a wound  
And Dean holds on tight  
Not wanting to let go  
Please dean, he’ll beg  
You’ve got to get away.  
I’m not leaving my angel  
He’ll reply  
He hold him close  
More of the bright grace  
Spilling to the floor  
Hold on tight  
Don’t let him go  
He can’t go  
I need him  
I need him so much  
   
   
Let go  
           Let go  
                       Let go  
He pleads  
And a burst of pain  
Spreads across dean’s chest  
As the angel’s wings  
Leave the burn marks  
            He cries  
          He shouts  
In pain and in shock  
It hurts so much  
To not see life in  
Those beautiful blue eyes  
                                                 He’s gone  
And the scarring reminder  
Is there on his chest  
The shadow of angel wings  
Burnt into him  
   
   
He’d told him to let go  
Didn’t want Dean to carry the burden  
Of the marks upon himself  
But he does  
And he holds on tight  
Even as his brother tries to  
Pull him away  
Dragging him into an embrace  
His brother whispers words  
                                         It’s okay  
                                              It’s okay  
                                                   It’s okay  
But it’s not  
He’s got the reminder on his chest  
And Castiel’s body beside him  
As his brother holds him close  
And it’s not okay  
   
   
It hurts so much  
Everywhere – his  
                                Soul  
                                        Body  
                                                   Mind  
Everything hurts  
Like it won’t get better  
                                         It won’t  
                                                             It won’t  
                                                                               It won’t  
But it will  
        it will  
        it will

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hugs you* Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
